unbioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoro
A Toa of Corn. He also has the ability to spew all over masks (Destroying them). He also likes to wear diapers. He once got his head stuck in a diaper and then sufficated. He also makes everyone throw up when they look at his huge, ugly butt. After having plastic surgery for his gross butt, it upgraded to whoever saw his butt got eye cancer. He was responsible for teridax going blind. Kanohi Mask of Reanimation . =Version 2= Matoro was a Toa of corn. He was white, and he criticized everyone who wasn't didn't look like him. He liked to kill people for fun and take over their bodies with his kanohi and pee on them for fun. He constantly peed because of a bladder infection that he got as a baby and he can't hold in pee. Once when he went to the Piraka stronghold he blew up and pee splattered onto the walls, and the Piraka were mad because they had to scrub it off the walls. But they had no scrubbing tools, so they had to use their tongues. Matoro then became a sad loner who spent his entire day eating chocolate on the couch while watching chick flicks. He joined a goth vampire fan club after reading the Twilight series. The fan club was home to anyone goth. In the fan club, Matoro met Ozzy Osborne and they talked with each other a lot. The vampires wanted him to paint himself red and black because they hated white, but Matoro refused and was kicked out of the fan club, and Matoro went to work as a shoe manufacturer and made shoes for the Power Rangers Official Fan Club. He quit and became a male model advertising speedos. But from peeing in all the speedos and ruining him, he was fired. When Matoro was a Matoran, he loved Halloween and dressed up as Barney, and everyone thought he was retarded. He didn't like this, so he found the mask of spirit and haunted everyone on every Halloween, Matoro went to the pit to cry for the rest of his life and hustle for Froot Loops. He liked it under the ocean because he could take care of his bladder problem by just peeing in the water at any moment in the day. Matoro soon turned into a Froot Loop addict and wanted more and more of it, but had to go to rehab for behavior like being perverted to little kids. In rehab, Matoro met many "special" people, including Brittany Spears. Matoro was released from Rehab and went to Beverly Hills for a facelift and plastic surgery on his enormous butt. Matoro became close friends with Micheal Jackson by using his mask of spirits to see him. Matoro died after being influenced by Micheal Jackson to overdose on pills. Matoro thought that the pills were jellybeans, however, so he didn't purposely want to die. His spirit is mourned by no one. His body was later eaten by the Matoran Nui. Category:Toa Category:Dead guys Category:Eaten by the Matoran Nui